My Pearl oneshot
by wayunlucky13
Summary: Jack explains his weird obsession with the Black Pearl teaser:Sometimes, I don't know what I'd do without my ingenuis mind and my crew, at least if there's a loyal body somewhere in there...


My Pearl... by Wayunlucky13 -  
Summary: One-Shot: Jack explains his weird obsession with the Black Pearl -  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you see below... 'cept the weird obsession with Jack's hat THAT's IT!  
------------------------ 

"They say I'm in love with my ship. ... I am Not! It's just the one thing that can't betray me...

Y'know bootstrap, rest his soul, he was me best friend... and he just had to be owned by a WOMAN!

Start a family no less!

Who was supposed to drink with?

Only Gibbs stayed with me...

Uh! Newly Weds! I despise them! They can't keep their hands off each other!

He brought them on the pearl, he did! The woman, who I can't seem to think of her name at the moment... and lil' William and his weird obsession with my hat!

I don't think I'll ever forget that dreadful day,in Tortuga, no less! That led to the 'undoing' of my unfortunate friend...

When I met and/or introduced him to... uh... Charlotte! that was her name! I think... well her I was sitting nice and comfy at the 'Unfaithful Bride', Bill had stepped out for some 'fresh air' as I will call it..

She was trying to charm me, seeing as I was one of the most sober (much to my disappointment) and good-looking of that's night bunch.  
She went on ahead telling me her 'sob' story... and how if my 'companion' was interested She had a sister, who she promised to be at least... as beautiful as herself.  
And let me tell you... she was not ugly... with her shining blue eyes and sholder-length,  
Black hair... at least in my opinion..

She left to go get her sister,  
When Bill, came in looking as drunk as ever, and he didn't get drunk all that much...

well anywho, he sobered up by the time she brought down her sister.  
Her 'sister' wasn't much of my type.. so I let Bill have her.. me and Charlotte were going fast... so I left Bill with Charlotte's sister... thinking he could take care of himself...

Next morning, I go looking for Bill, when I was informed (by Gibbs no less) that he didn't come back last night... So I start searching through the passed out, sunburned, gits that couldn't hold their liquior... When I see Bill thrown out of 'Sea Cratures' (not a typo) I pat him on the sholder... happy that I found him... when he says, "Cap'n I'm 'fraid I got something to tell you, I gots to bring this girl to the next port." and I says, "Why?" when he says, "Well she needs to see her... uh... mother... and she's a nice gal and all." then I says, "Why would I let a wench on the ship, when it's against the articles?" he gave me a nervous smile... "She's sorta... kinda... me wife..." I checked his expression to see any sign of a joke, or lie... there isn't any...

Well that is how I found out that Bill got married.  
YOu can guess how the rest went...

well anyways back to the story.. I couldn't shoot lil' William because of this said 'obsession' with my hat. One, because it's a kid, and two, because 'he' belongs to one of the crew... and that my friends could lead to mutiny.

And they call me daft!

Sometimes, I don't know what I'd do without my ingenuis mind and my crew, at least if there's a loyal body somewhere in there...

You see the Pearl is like a whole other body... one who can't betray me, of get 'married' off.  
So in that case, the pearl is better then any person I've met..

I got a pity drink from Bill y'know... before the mutiny, Like I need someone to help me get drunk. Though it's rather entertaining if they're a bad drunk... not so much if you're a worst drunk...

In Conclusion: Who am I fooling when I say 'in conclusion', really I have no idea... Well anyway

wow I'm babbling, I've been babbling the entire time..

STAY FOCASED

In conclusion: 'I AM NOT OBSESSED WITH MY PEARL!'

---------------------------------------------------------I really have no idea what inspired this, or if it has any meaning whatsoever... but it is my first.. give a newbie a bone... or a review if you'd like... I might do a sequel if anyone requests..


End file.
